1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting devices and, more particularly, to simulated sighting devices for use in low light environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common sighting devices for use with firearms, whether long or short barreled, include a front sight usually formed by a bead located at the muzzle of the barrel and at a point 1/16th to 1/4th of an inch above the barrel. An alternative front sight is a blade sight. A rear sight is disposed in proximity to the breech of the gun and includes a V-shaPed groove or a slot. The bead or blade is usually positionally fixed and the rear sight is movable vertically to accommodate for elevation correction commensurate with the distance to the target and horizontally to accommodate for windage or misalignment of the bore. In some configurations, the rear sight may be a circular aperture.
Under low light conditions, it may be nearly impossible to view the front sight sufficiently well to superimpose it upon a target. Without such visual superimposition, accurate shooting becomes very difficult. Only those few individuals who are sufficiently experienced to have a feel for the position of the gun with regard to the target can hope to hit the target.
In an effort to develop apparatus for accurate shooting in low light conditions approaching near darkness, various devices have been developed. Scope like devices having large diameter optics have been developed in an effort to gather sufficient of the ambient light to make the target visible. These devices generally attach to the gun to serve as a sighting element in place of the more conventional front and rear sights. More sophisticated devices have been developed for gathering any existing light reflected from a target and, through electronic means, enhance the image. While relatively effective, these optical light gathering devices and electronic light enhancing devices are relatively expensive; moreover, they are usually too bulky to be used with hand guns.
Because of the expense and bulk of sophisticated light gathering devices, visibility of the front sight has been sought to be improved by painting it white or by using a dab of phosphorescent paint. The latter, to be self-illuminating must have been exposed to light in order to stimulate light emission. Should such firearms be normally retained within scabbards or holsters, sufficient stimulation of the phosphorescent paint may not have occurred prior to use.